Amongst the Clouds
by kairinjin
Summary: Jack was shocked to find that he was falling. The next thing he knew, he was staring at a pair of blue eyes that reflect the color of the sky. JACKxOC. Story will build up as progresses are made. Uploaded to get feedback so please review! :)


_"Hey, Wind! Take me home!"_

Immediately a gust of wind blew and the silver-haired boy went flying. There's still a long day ahead, but he said he could use spare some time. Plus, his travel back home was longer than the usual.

Like a piece of paper, he flew in the wind high and high until he reached the clouds. He chuckled so loudly that he can be heard by the whole village…if all the people can see him.

Then he saw something. He saw something moved in the clouds and stopped midair. As if there was danger, he gripped his staff tight and readied himself for an attack. One, two, three…he counted wordlessly and waited for the thing to show up.

"_Hey…show yourself!"_ he called, assuming the thing can understand him. Can it be another spirit? And if it is, then who? Is it evil or good? Either way, it was a spirit who can fly.

Jack thought, not letting go of his stance. It is certainly not Tooth nor her mini-fairies because all spirits know she's one hell of a busy guardian…or maybe one of them had a day off and decided to play a little trick on him? Or perhaps…

With an exhale, he put down his guard. "_Don't want to show up? Then fine…"_

Smirking, he let the wind gently fly him towards his home. He was picking up speed when he saw it for another time, at the corner of his eye. He stopped all of a sudden, aiming his staff to where he saw the thing.

"Come out, come out, whoever you are!" he said, with a smirk still plastered to his face.

Five seconds he waited but it still wouldn't show up. He put down his staff again and turned away. _"Your playing a little game huh?"_

With the thought he swiftly darted and disappeared through a giant cloud that slowly passed by. "_Then let's have some fun."_

He hid in the clouds like a lion waiting for its prey. Being the guardian of fun, he loved this little game of his and the unknown being's. It was like playing hide-and-seek in the clouds.

The boy waited for his playmate to show up with excitement._ "Come on, show up! Show up!"_ he thought, holding his breath as he could barely wait.

Then, he saw a silhouette covered by the clouds. Another large cloud is coming over and it made their playground larger. The ice spirit waited a little more as he saw the figure move. It was floating slowly, drawing closer to him. He let out a soft chuckle as it paused just a few distance from him.

The boy launched and found himself face to face with no one. There was just a thick cover of cloud around him. He was puzzled at the same time amazed that his playmate was a little swift. He would love to take on the challenge and became more indulged in their little game.

Then he noticed, he was stepping on something. He looked down his feet and was surprised. He was stepping on the cloud. It was soft and a little cold, like freshly fallen snow. For over three hundred years of his spirit life, he didn't know that clouds can be stepped on. He just knew that he can fly through them.

He felt the cloud with his toes and bent down to feel it with his fingers. Later on, he realized that the whole cloud was like that. He stepped on one foot and on the other and he began to like the feeling of the cloud. He tried hopping on one foot, like playing hopscotch, and even made cartwheels. This was new to him, and this was different from his element.

After some while, he was having fun very much that he forgot about the game he was playing. He fell and laid on the floor with a chuckle of a happy child. Then he noticed a figure standing not far from him. He quickly propped himself up. The cloud was still covering the spirit, like fog in the mountains, but now the ice boy can see an outline of a child, standing there as if waiting for him.

He stood up and slowly took a step towards the figure. Then another. He doesn't know why but he approached his playmate cautiously, even though it seemed harmless and couldn't do anything against him.

The guardian was a few feet away when he felt a presence behind him and a soft, whisper. "_Boo!"_

Much to his surprise, the solid cloud he was standing on gave in and he fell through the hole. Startled, he found himself falling and dropped his staff. "_Aaaahhh! _he screamed with his eyes closed as he fell through the cloud and out of it.

The next thing he knew, he was staring with a pair of eyes that reflected the blue sky. He was holding on to the hook of his staff panting, and the girl was holding the other end. She looked a little bit shocked at first then her lips curved into a small smile.

"_Hi._"

Regaining composure, Jack remembered that he could float. The girl let go of his staff and watched as he floated there. He looked at her and drank in her features: snow white hair like his, falling in big soft curves on her shoulders and down her waist; a small pointy nose; rosy cheeks; and pink lips curved into a smirk. She was dressed in a white dress that reached down her knees. Jack noticed, there was a thin clump of cloud collected on both her wrists.

The girl just stared at him and they did at each other for five seconds without uttering a word. He was pretty, Jack thought, and looked like she was about his age.

It was when her small smile shifter to a smirk, then a grin. Next thing, she was giggling and chuckling.

"_What's so funny?" _Jack asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

The girl laughed harder, like she was told a very good joke. Jack only rolled his blue eyes.

"_I'm sorry,"_ she said, holding her laughter back. "_It's just that…I find you funny."_

"_You find what_?"

"_I find you funny,"_she said with a very large grin. She stood up to her full height and Jack found that she is quite small, only standing up to his nose if she stood near.

"_What ?Why?" _Jack said with a smile. He was beginning to like this cheerful spirit. He noticed that she was standing on a little cloud and he cannot see her feet covered in it.

She burst into another fit of laughter before saying her answer.

"_Because…because it's the first time I saw a spirit who forgot how to fly."_

Jack was struck dumb with her answer. She continued on, "_I was just playing a little trick on you.. I just thought maybe I could surprise you a little…but it looks like I was the one surprised."_ Then she followed her sentence with a snicker.

The guardian at first did not know what to say. This was his first time meeting this spirit and with such a situation to meet a new friend…

_"Well, I…I'm sorry. I thought we could play a little game."_

"_No, don't say sorry. I should be the one to say that. Or maybe not," she said. "You see, I was just here quietly enjoying the day , then you go darting across MY clouds, and won't even go away and even demanded me to come out."_

_"Well, I'm sorry if I startled your peaceful rest,"_ Jack apologized. His new friend finally got over his funny mishap.

"_It's okay. Just next time, don't start people like that,"_ she said. A smile was plastered across her face again and Jack stared at her blue eyes for one more time. It was like he was staring at the blue sky. They were much bluer than his own and he was fascinated.

Jack blinked and snapped back to reality. "_I'm Jack Frost, by the way. It's my first time meeting you. I've been flying literally for ages but it's the first time I came across you,"_ he said, handing out a hand to her.

"_I don't doubt that. I don't really mingle with anyone, even with spirits like us," _she reached out her hand. "_I like to stay up here in the clouds than down below."_

_"Is that so?"_

_"Yeah. So it's not like everyday I get to be startled by a spirit"-_Jack chuckled when she said this-"_So nice meeting you, Jack Frost."_

_"Just Jack. Spirit of Winter, Guardian of Fun. Nice meeting you too…uhh"_

_"Claudia Sky, Spirit of the Clouds…just call me Claudia."_


End file.
